Thanks to the development of electronic technology, display technology for displaying information is rapidly developing. Due to the rapid development of display technology, there is an increasing demand for flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
The LCD may adjust an amount of transmitted light of light emitted from a backlight by adjusting transmittance of liquid crystals according to a voltage applied to a panel. The backlight is normally implemented by using a light emitting diode (LED), and is eco-friendly and has a response speed of a few nano seconds, and thus has the advantages of a high-speed response and a long lifespan.
In addition, when local dimming technology is applied to the backlight, a contrast ratio can be enhanced and power efficiency can be enhanced by individually controlling a plurality of backlights.
However, a plurality of pixels correspond to one backlight, and thus there is a problem that some pixels are not represented darkly due to neighboring bright pixels although they should be represented darkly.